dragon_ball_new_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasai
"Just because I'm a Earthling, it doesn't mean that I'm weak" Kasai is a Human Type Earthling who was taken under the wing of Master Roshi after her parents died. Under his tutelage, she became one of the top strongest humans on Earth, it's safe to assume that she's the second strongest human, right after Master Roshi. Appearance Kasai has tanned skin, green eyes, short brown hair with bangs that comes down on the side of her face, and a beauty mark under her right eye. At times she wear her version of the Turtle School style gi, a orange gi with a blue undershirt and blue sash with blue boots with yellow border and laces. She also wear bandages around her forearms that covers her entire hand. She also wear her training outfit which consists of a short navy blue tanktop exposing her navel as well as knee high navy blue shorts. She also retains the bandages around her forearm and hands as well as bandages on her legs and feet, she can be seen wearing black kung fu shoes at times. Personality Initially, Kasai was a somewhat timid girl, she got over her timid demeanor after her parents died. She toughened herself up when she started training with Master Roshi, it's because of how tough she made herself that she even scare Roshi and Kyasu at times. But that doesn't take from the fact that she's still a girl, she takes pride in her looks and her body, as well as occasionally taking care of herself. She can also be stubborn at times, refusing to back down from a fight and hates it when people hold back against her. One of favorite things to do is prove how strong she is against her opponents, she's proud of being an Earthling and has no problem showing them what happens when they underestimate her. Biography Early Life Kasai was born July 10, Age 1497, when she was 5 years old she went out on small ship with her parents, however one day a terrible storm wrecked their ship. While their ship is sinking, her parents put her in a raft knowing that this will be the last time they'll see her, her parents say their goodbyes and her raft starts to drift apart from the ship. The next morning she stumbles upon on a small beach and sees a small pink house named Kame House. When she wakes up on the beach she sees Turtle and is startled, he tells her to calm down but she's scared because she never seen a talking turtle. After she screamed, a strange old hermit came out the house asking what's all the noise, Kasai sees his face and remains silent. He asks her how she found his home but she tells him that she stumbled upon it after a terrible storm sunk her parents ship and she was lost at sea. With nowhere else to go she asks can she stay with him and he initially refuses, not wanting the responsibility to raise someone else's child, it wasn't until Turtle brought back some nostalgic memories that made Roshi reconsider (and the fact he was interested to see how beautiful she'll look when she's older), he takes her in and also trains her in the Turtle Style. Power Kasai is considered one of the strongest Earthlings today, since most Earthlings today are now aware of the existence of ki, they are alot stronger than the original Earthlings. It is even speculated that she's atleast close to Master Roshi's power and he's once again regarded as "The Strongest Earthling on Earth". Growing up in Kame House gave her a lesson in all techniques Roshi has picked up over the years, when she first encounters Kyasu, she's shown to be on par with atleast his base form. While training with Roshi, the two often used a gravity chamber, when she first started training she would train under 2x the gravity of Earth she then worked her way up to 5x and 10x Earth‘s gravity, by the time she meets Kyasu she already trains at 100x Earth’s gravity. And when she learns Kaioken from Roshi, her powers are increased even higher, when she uses Kaioken she can easily hold her on against Kyasu. When she gets Potential Unleashed she can hold her own against many enemies she wouldn't have before, her power sky rockets to unprecedented heights. Eventually she learns swordsmanship and becomes pretty adept at it. Abilities Kamehameha: Super Kamehameha: Solar Flare: Masenko: Ki Cannon: Finish Buster: Buster Cannon: Destructive Wave: Transformations Kaioken: Kasai was taught this technique by Master Roshi after she finally mastered proper ki control, in this form the aura that surrounds her body turns crimson and all of her physical attributes are increased ranging from x2 up to x20. When first learning the technique, Kasai can only use Kaioken x5 before she got exhausted, through intense training she can now use Kaioken x10 without any backlash. Potential Unleashed: Kasai is granted the ability to access this form when she met Old Kai and won a game of rock-paper-scissors against him. In this form, her power is increased to the absolute limit, once acessed her aura gives off a white glow and as well as leave a flash whenever she moves. She can fight alongside Kyasu in this fight against many threats, she rightfully takes the title as The Strongest Earthling, surpassing Master Roshi. This is the form she uses whenever she's facing a stronger opponent, she tends to say "I'll show you the power of a Earthling" before utilizing this form. Potential Unleashed Kaioken: Wanting to see how far she can take her limits, Kasai tried to combine Kaioken with Potential Unleashed. Since she's able to keep a calm mind when using Potential Unleashed as well as have excellent ki control, she is able to successfully combine the two. This combination allows her to break past her limits, while in theory she can multiply Potential Unleashed by 20, she can only do it by 5 due to not being able to fully master normal Kaioken without feeling the strain on her body. Gallery Trivia